Rawer
"You have me surrounded.... oh you poor bastards" Rawer to some Voltr cultists Apperance A 2.6m monstrosity with body fasioned by the artisans. His soul is binded to a suit of ornate, golden armour with a death mask. Backstory In life he was a unmarried son of Yagokoro and unknown Espanian trader. From his youngest years he had a open path to becoming a great scientist. With his mother often offering him a place in the great academy... but Rawer would never listen. He didn't care about scientific career or studing for in his heart he was a adventurer and a soldier. The only thing he gladly learned were legends of great monsters and treasures. When Rawer turned 14 he ran away from home to join a military after a false name. Tho young, boy shined in military arts... his aim with the bow was exelent and his skill with halberd unmached. Rawer quickly became a mascot of the regiment. 2 years later Rawers unit of was sent to the northern mountains to inspect a suspected rebel plot... but what they found was much diffrent. The unit found a small group of, fhought to be extinct, gigant centepides. Rawer and his brothers in arms were encircled, all terrified at a sight of 30m long monsters. A call for help was sent and the main army, lead by Unzan himself, guickly dispached. Meanwhile Rawer devised a insane plan. He hurled himself at the centepides, buing his comerades time to get out of the batlefield. Rawer fought for hours untill Unzan's army arrived.. and when they did they saw a boy standing atop of monster bodies, hacking at a remaining centepides. After the fight Pink lord came to the exausted boy and amazed by his act, he simply asked "Want to be a champion?" And so Rawer was thrust in to a possition of king's champion and a leader of his majesty royal guards. But the boy would often wander off in to the land to do what he came to love - to slay monsters. During that time he became famous across the land for his deeds. He died 10 years later, when he, hand in hand with lord unzan, faced off against gigants from the far north that came to raid the lands od Senkai. Rawer fought valiantly but he fell due to wounds sustained in battle. He, like many others, was awoken by Unzan's spell. As Rawer awoke from his death sleep he was horrified at his withered skeletal form. Unzan seeing his past champion ordered the artisans to craft a body worthy of the Unzan's chosen. Now, In death, as in life Rawer serves The "God-King" Unzan. Personality He is possibly one of the most devoted beeing on this planet, Putting Unzan's wish before his own well being. He is a great strategist, leading troops to victory even when defeat seems sure. He is a very angry man, easilly enraged but he never looses composure and keeps his anger bottled up... ready to one day explode. Rawer hates gigants, often plagued by memories of his death he carries out a personal vendeta against them. The other beings Rawer hates are the spawns of Voltr. Gigants are monstrous, yes, but at least they are mortal and of this world—they are unpleasant, ugly, and nasty but natural. Fleshcrafted creatures have no such redeeming feature. They are from beyond this world and should never exist here. Unzan respects Rawer and does not trouble his champion with pettie tasks, instead he often allows Rawer to simply go out and slay monstrocities to his hearts desire.